


Extracurricular Activities

by DarkShadeless



Series: Overseer Sar [45]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, OR IS IT, Sar in all his grumpy glory, a regular day on Odessen, the life and times of non-main characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 13:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18411710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShadeless/pseuds/DarkShadeless
Summary: The last year and change has been trying. All things considered, Sar thinks he can be excused for missing a few pertinent hints.





	Extracurricular Activities

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm not dead! xD and have made the jump back to SWTOR ( at least partly) after my excursion into other fandoms.  
> Sar isn't all that happy with me, though. Can't imagine why.

 

 

Life goes on. The galaxy has this bad habit of not giving a shavit about what is going on with you and how much you’d like for everything to just stop for a while so you can figure out where all the puzzle pieces of your existence are supposed to go.

Yeah. Sar could do with a break.

That he is admitting that, even to himself, is proof of how much the situation is wearing on him. It has for a long time, with a few stretches in between where he managed to get his shit together and with Theron back it’s all bubbling up again.

Little wonder Timmns is in as snit about the whole thing, the bastard is starting to get more attuned to Sar’s moods than he likes to contemplate. He’s such a glaring neon-green _weakness_. _Ugh._

Considering the circumstances Sar thinks he can be excused for missing the signs. Hindsight is 20/20.

The first hints weren’t anything he associates with alarm bells either, or _should have to._ A bit weird maybe but nothing that heralds an apocalyptic event.

Some time after Theron’s exit Sar’s least diligent student turned into, well, not quite a model of perfection overnight but there was a certain upward trend. No more poorly veiled excuses. The evidence of late nights and later mornings dwindled until Kendru was in the training ground at the crack of dawn, fresh as a daisy.

 _Sar_ isn’t functional at that time of day. The only way to keep him from throttling someone as a knee-jerk reaction until a more decent hour is to shove some tea at him so his hands will be occupied. Suddenly he had to be in a state to supervise so his murderous little nexu cub wouldn’t fall onto his own weapon. _Exhausting_.

Nevertheless the overseer took it all without comment and maybe, possibly burned some incense at his shrine in a very openly addressed prayer to whichever deity had decided to smile upon him. _Thank fucking finally._ He had almost given up hope.

Kendru is troubled. It’s not immediately obvious but the pattern is there. Sar can recognize a being driven by emotion and Kendru? He was walking that thin ledge between self-destruction and greatness that some Sith ride, and hadn’t decided yet which way he’d fall. Still hasn't but at least he has apparently found a focus.

Later, _much, much later_ , one could almost claim ‘too late’ Sar supposes he really should have looked into that.

Hard to contemplate whether or not you should put the thumbscrews to your old but improved student who is very suddenly _not a headache anymore_ when you get dragged out of your own classes by the ear so Intelligence can turn you into their own personal holodrama.

Don’t they have anything better to do than overanalyse the irradiated ruins of other people’s sex life? Seriously.

So, yes, there were a lot of factors that contributed to Sar’s complete and utter disregard of something that should really have been more obvious.

 

* * *

 

“Please be my teacher!”

The wording takes a moment to compute and not only because Sar is still on his first tea of the day. Sana-Rae asked him over to hem and haw at him about… he _thinks_ it might have been about his feelings, recent events and the fact that he is, once again, no longer living alone.

Either that or she really wanted to discuss the pitfalls of rivers and eddies at kriff-him-o’clock. He wouldn’t put it past her.

Anyway, running into one of his students at this hour? Surprising, not unheard of. That student being the blue twink that has seen Sar drag himself out of bed at all hours in the interest of live-weapon training? Actually makes the first event more plausible.

Kendru suffering a random bout of sudden amnesia? Now there’s a first.

Sar squints down at the back of the boy’s head where he has bowed past all reasonable deference and tries to motivate his brain to work with middling success. “I’m already your teacher, punk.”

Observatory skills that have become so ingrained they’re second nature (and have, as he will soon find out, failed him entirely in the last few months) inform Sar that Kendru is clenching his hands into fists in a way a kid his age probably thinks is subtle.

After a moment’s hesitation his student abandons his bow in favour of meeting Sar’s eyes with an intensity that is slightly unnerving. “Overseer, please grant me the honor of taking me on as your apprentice.”

Sar will blame his unvarnished answer on his surprise and that is the saddest admission he has had to make since the last time he lost an argument to Timmns. “Are you high?”

 

He tries to soothe the youngster’s _very obviously and incredibly badly concealed_ hurt feelings to… some success, or so he thinks. There’s no crying, at least. Thank the Force there’s no crying.

That’s not the end of it, though.

 

“Kendru, I swear to the Force-!”

“Please. Just consider me!”

“Do you understand the meaning of ‘no’?”

“I know I haven’t been the most attentive student in the past but I am committed. Whatever task you might set me, I will see it done.”

“Oh for kriff’s sake, it’s not a matter of _commitment_. I don’t take one on one students!”

“Please make an exception!”

“Did I stutter?!”

 

... at least he's tenacious. Sar just wishes he hadn't picked this very thing to fixate on.

What the actual shlurp, why is this an issue? In all his time as an overseer no one has ever bothered him about this not least because it _just isn’t done_. The master picks the apprentice, not the other way around!

Timmns finds the whole thing hilarious, the traitor.

“Stop laughing.”

“I’m not laughing.”

“I have _eyes_.” There is a slight uptick to his coworker’s mouth. A _tiny_ one. As if, say, someone was suppressing the desire to grin. "And I swear, I will cut you Somminick."

“Am I not allowed to have a good day now? That seems a bit harsh.”

“You’re a lying liar.”

Timmns ignores that come-back with the grace any master his seniority should possess or at least fake. “Why exactly are you so resistant to the idea anyway? I’m sure you’d do well.”

“ _Kriff_ you. If I find out you put him up to this-!”

"I would _never_."

Sar needs better friends. The (admittedly few) ones he has are all assholes.

 

 


End file.
